True Love Finds A Way
by ECLover4ever
Summary: Marie learns to control her powers. She gets close to Scott and when Logan comes back her heart gets broken only for the man she truly loves to mend it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Marie was once again tossing and turning in her bed trying to fall asleep. She had a hard time sleeping ever since Logan left. It wasn't the first time he's left so why is she having a problem with it now. After five more minutes of attempting to sleep she finally decided to get you and go to the kitchen to get a midnight snack. She grabbed her robe and put on her slippers. She unconsciously put her gloves on even though she didn't really need to. She walked to the kitchen silently hoping not to wake anybody. When she entered the kitchen she was expecting it to be empty but to her surprise there was somebody sitting at the counter eating ice cream out of the carton. What surprised her most was that it was Mr. Summers, her English teacher that was sitting at the counter. As soon as she walked in he jerked his head up to see her stop dead in her tracks.

"Rogue? What are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep. I was thinking that a little snack might help me sleep. What are you doing up late?" She walked over towards the refrigerator.

"Same." He watched her search the refrigerator and then the freezer before turning around and looking sheepishly at his ice cream.

"Do you mind sharing?" He recognized her hungry eyes.

"Sure. Grab a spoon." She quickly grabbed a spoon from a nearby drawer and then sat down next to him and scooped up some ice cream. Scott watched intently as she ate the ice cream and a smile graced her face as she savored the taste.

"So, why can't you sleep Mr. Summers?" She asked after swallowing her ice cream.

"You can call me Scott, Rogue. We're not in class and I won't be your teacher in a few days anyway."

"That's right I almost forgot. So why can't you sleep…Scott?"

"Jean and I had a fight and she kicked me out for tonight. The bed in my office is uncomfortable and I don't have the guts to go and apologize. She's the one who started it."

"I don't mean to pry but what did you fight about?"

"Logan. She brought up the topic and I lost my anger."

"Oh."

"So why can't you sleep, Rogue?"

"Marie."

"Huh?"

"My name, my real name is Marie."

"O.k. Marie why can't you sleep?"

"Logan."

"Ahhh."

"It's not like that it's just that something happened. Something big and I just wish he was here so I can tell him."

"What happened?" 

"Well today during my lesson with Professor X I was finally able to control my powers. I've finally learned how to turn it off and on."

"That's great Marie. Why haven't you've told anybody?"

"I didn't want to tell anybody because I don't think I can handle the change. I really wanted to be able to tell Logan first but he's not here and he hasn't called. I wanted him to be the first one to know but I guess he's not now."

"I'm sure he'll be back soon and then you can tell him."

"Yeah." She sighed and kept eating.

There was a silence between them for a little while until Scott noticed her gloves.

"Marie?"

"Hmm?"

"If you can control your powers than why are you wearing your gloves?"

She looked down and finally realized that she was wearing her gloves.

"Oh I didn't even realize I put them on. I guess I'm so use to wearing them where ever I go." She nervously took them off and put them in her robe pocket. She resumed her eating but Scott noticed how nervous she was not to have her gloves as protection.

"How long has it been since you've had skin to skin contact for a long amount of time without worrying about your mutation?"

She simply replied, "Too long."

He felt bad for her. She was 18 years old and never the joy of touching someone without worrying she might kill them. He wanted her to feel skin and not be afraid of hurting the other person. He slowly slid his left hand towards her right as it rested on her knee. He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. She turned to him and gave him a small smile.

"You know guys are going to be lining up to go out with you now. You're going to have to beat them off with a stick."

"I wish. Nobody would want to date me."

"Why not?"

"Come on, look at me. I'm not pretty. I'm not like Kitty or Jubes."

"Thank god for that!" That made her laugh, which made him happy. "Look Marie, if a guy only wants to go out with you to get sex from you than he's not worth it. You should find someone that's interested in a nice steady relationship. You need someone who can take care of you and who can romance you."

"You know how hard it is to find a guy like that. Most of them are taken or not interested."

"Well maybe if you have a more enthusiasm than maybe you'll get lucky."

"Maybe."

They both continued eating the ice cream for a couple of minutes before Scott finally decided that they both needed to go to bed. He walked her to her room and said goodnight. Instead of going to his room he went to his office and slept on the cot in the corner of the room.

In Marie's room she laid on the thinking about what Scott did earlier. He touched her without being afraid. She hasn't had skin to skin contact since Logan left. His skin felt so warm too. She even noticed how he complemented her and joked with her. She was glad that for just one night she was able to see the real Scott and not Mr. Summers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marie met with Scott regularly in the kitchen when she couldn't sleep. It became almost routine for them. Some nights they would both go to bed with each other in their minds wondering what the other is thinking about. Scott was getting confused because during the day he will be catching himself thinking about Marie. He would imagine her soft hair and her creamy skin. He was even thinking about her lush lips and how she would taste. He felt like he was cheating on Jean when he was thinking about Marie. She was also one of his students and that somehow made her that more attractive. When he saw around the school he would say hi and sometimes have a conversation before continuing on to where he was heading. He knew that his feelings for her were increasing but he thought he was in love with Jean, so he should stay loyal to her.

Rogue turned 19 not too soon after graduation. She grew up fast and was blossoming into a beautiful young woman. She got offered a teaching job at the school for art. She immediately accepted and the Professor let her have her own room. During her planning period she would sit in her room in front of her easel and would paint while listening to her stereo.

One day while she was in her room painting when Scott heard her singing and took a peak. Her door was slightly ajar so he opened it more to get a good look. Her back was to the door so she didn't notice him watching her. She was swaying her hips to the music while singing along. She looked as if she was pretty far into her painting. By the time the song was done she was also done with her painting. She stepped back and admired her work. He thought it would be nice to surprise her with his presence.

"Looks beautiful!" She jumped around at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, Scott!" She rushed to turn off the stereo. When she moved he was able to get a better look at the painting.

"Wow, that's really pretty Marie! How are you able to do that without scenery?"

"I just saw it in my head and painted it. It's taken me two weeks to finish it."

"So is this why you're always rushing back to your room with your lunch?"

"Yeah. It just popped into my head when I was thinking about when I saw an ocean sunset. I was 12 when I visited the coast and when I saw this I thought that it must have been one of the wonder's of the world."

"I like the ocean it's beautiful where ever you go."

"Yeah, I know."

The both were silent as they gazed at the painting.

"Oh I wanted to tell you that Charles is going to let you join the X-men."

"Really!?" The smile he loved graced her face.

"Yeah, you just have to have a couple weeks of training before you can go on your first mission."

"Who will I train with?"

"Me of course."

"Of course." She gave him a big hug and he savored her touch. "Thank you so much Scott, you have no idea how much this means to me." She leaned back to look at his face. "I just hope I don't disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me Marie."

They didn't move from each others arms and just looked into each others eyes. They were like that for minute before they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They both quickly turned their heads towards the door way to see a large man in blue jeans, white shirt and leather jacket. The man was no other than Logan. Rogue immediately ran from Scott to Logan and gave him a big hug.

"Hey kid!"

"Logan I can't believe your back! There are so many things I have to tell you!"

"C'mon Marie give the guy some air." Scott walked over to the pair and extended his hand towards Logan. "Good to have you back Logan."

"One-eye." Logan said with his deep, gruff voice.

"I should leave you two so you can catch up. I'll see you later Marie."

"Bye Scott." Scott left and then Rogue allowed Logan into her room and she closed the door.

"Wow there's a lot of paintings and drawings in here. Did you do all of these?"

"Yeah. Ever since the professor let me teach art I've been concentrating more on what I love."

"So what's with you and One-eye."

"Scott and I are just friends."

"That hug seemed a little more than friendly."

"I was just thanking him. He told me the Professor was going to let me join the X-men. I just have to do a couple weeks of training before my first mission."

"Oh. Okay." There was a short pause between the two.

"Logan there is some thing I need to tell you."

"Could you tell me later. I want to get settled in and I'm starving."

"Sure. I have to get to class any ways." She quickly left the room before he could see her tears. She got to her classroom and dried her eyes and taught her class.

Marie didn't see Logan or Scott the rest of the day. The next day though she did see Logan and Jean together. When she passed by them her abilities she got from Logan picked up something strange. She was used to being able to smell people but what confused her was that she could smell Logan all over Jean and Jean on Logan. It took her a second to realize what was going on. She hurried to her room and sat on her bed. She knew she had to tell Scott that Jean had betrayed him. Logan betrayed her as well. She knew that she wasn't his but it still hurt her heart.

Later that day after all her classes were finished Scott found Marie cleaning up after her students in her classroom.

"Hey!"

"Hi." He could hear the sadness in her voice and that made him worry.

"You sound sad. What's wrong?"

"I don't think I should tell you." She kept avoiding eye contact with him.

"C'mon Marie you know you can tell me anything." She stopped dead in her tracks and

took a breath before getting started.

"During lunch I was walking to my room and I passed Logan and Jean talking. I could smell him all over her." She stopped and looked at him hoping he understood what she said.

"I already know about Jean and Logan. She told me this afternoon."

"So you two…"

"Are not together anymore and you know what I finally realized? I only thought I was in love with Jean but this past few months I fell out of love."

"So are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. What about you? How are you?"

"I'll be okay, in time."

"Look Marie, Logan's an ass. He never deserved you. You deserve somebody who loves you and someone who will stay loyal to you." He walked up to her and took hold of her hands.

"Where would I find somebody like that?" She looked down at their joined hands. He released one of her hands and used free hand to lift her head up so she could see his eyes and his sincerity.

"Right here." His hand slipped to the back of her neck and pulled her close to him. His lips grazed her lightly. Instead of stopping him she moved closer to him and deepened the kiss. Her mouth opened when his tongue begged for entrance. Her arms wrapped around his neck while his arms wrapped around her waist. When they pulled apart for air they rested their foreheads on each others.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that, Marie."

"I know how you feel."

They both smiled at each other. Than Marie did the unexpected. She quickly took his hand and rushed out of the classroom. They quickly made it to her bedroom and she pulled him inside and towards her bed.

"Marie, what are you doing?"

"This." She pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him and straddled his waist. She kissed him deeply and with so much passion. His hands worked wonders on her body. Goose bumps ran up and down her skin when he touched her. He flipped her over so that he was on top. They proceeded to take each other's clothes off. That night they explored and enjoyed each others bodies. After hours of pure bliss they were tangled in the sheets with their arms wrapped around each other.

Please review!! Thanks to everybody who did send me reviews for the first chapter. I hope you liked this chapter even more. I might be moving fast but I have so much I want to put in this story.


End file.
